


Your Name

by Terrara



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Dom - Freeform, F/F, gay as heck you feel, some harsh biting be warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 05:38:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20522834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terrara/pseuds/Terrara
Summary: Show her how much you desire her, give her your trust and she'll offer you love and pleasure.My first songfic, based on Do It for Me by Rosenfeld





	Your Name

  


Silence.

It filled the room, near palpable as you looked at the woman before you, her gaze cutting into you like a knife. When she spoke, your heart began to race.

“Take off your clothes.“

Her voice rang out like a bell, clear and strong.You nervously nodded, your hands moving to your coat.

All too soon, you were bare before those eyes that could see right through you. Your reward was the smile that came to her lips.

She crooked a finger and you came closer and closer, until you stood right before her, looking up at your dear Reina, your love.

_Give me your trust_

“Ready?”

Her voice was a quiet whisper, the last time she would ask, though you knew she would stop if you chose to stop.

“Ready.” Your voice was just above a whisper, but it was strengthened by your conviction as well as your excitement.

She nodded and you glanced away for a moment, overcome with anticipation

_Look me in the eyes and confess your lust_

You suddenly felt her hand upon your chin, making you look at her as her face drew closer, her nose brushing against yours.

“Tell me what you want.”

“I want you, very badly.”

“Show me how bad you want me.”

_Get on your knees_

Slowly, you went to your knees before her, keeping her gaze as you did so.

_Beg me to stop_

__

__

_I promise I'll love you if you do it_

“Please stop just standing there, I want to feel your touch, I want your hands on me, I want your lips on me, I want-”

You couldn’t help stopping, embarrassment overwhelming you. Her hand went to your cheek, caressing it. 

“Keep going. I won’t give you what you want unless you tell me.”

You nodded, taking a breath.

“I want to feel you inside me.”

“Then that’s what you’ll get, love.”

She began to walk and you stood, eagerly going to the bed as Reina undressed. You could not look away, though you would not want to, your heartbeat growing even faster as you once more saw her beauty. Soon she donned her strap-on.

She did the straps with practiced ease, soon coming over to where you sat on the bed’s edge, her leg pushing apart yours as she bent over and took your head in her hands, her lips pressing against yours. She continued to kiss as she made you lean back, until you laid upon the bed.

Her lips moved down, placing a trail of kisses down to your collarbone, where she gently bit, making you gasp. As her tongue ran across the light mark, her hands brushed across your skin, moving to your hips. Her lips moved away from you as she picked you up, moving you completely onto the bed before getting on herself.

She picked up the bottle that she had placed on the bed before and dripped its contents upon her fingers, coating them in a shimmering sheen.

_Show me how  
Show me how you like it done_

Her fingers went to your entrance, tracing around it before they moved away and her clean hand took one of yours, and with the other she took the bottle and coated your fingers as well.

“Show me how you do it to yourself.”

You nervously nodded, your hand moving between your legs, and you slowly pushed one finger in. She watched with focused eyes, her gaze on the slow rhythm you moved your finger at for a bit before pushing in another, beginning to scissor. As pleasure began to out do the discomfort and pain, little moans slipped from your lips and your fingers moved faster, your eyelids fluttering shut as you now pushed in a third finger. There was something about Reina being here, watching you pleasure yourself and give into your dirtier side, that made all this feel even better, your fingers almost feeling different in a way despite moving as they always do.

You were growing closer to your climax when you suddenly felt Reina’s hand take your wrist, stilling your hand and returning your focus to the room and not just your body and her. She gently pulled your hand away, smiling at the gasp as your fingers left from inside of you.

“You’ll get something better, don’t fret~”

She picked up the bottle once more, now coating the strap-on’s entire length. You swallowed the lump in your throat, shifting in both worry and anticipation. Reina’s hand went under your knee, rising your leg so that she could place a kiss on the inside of your thigh.

“You know you can say it whenever you wish.”

You nodded, reassured by her reminder that, while you may have given control to her, you still had control over whether the two of you continued.

“Please, continue. I want to feel you in me so badly.”

She chuckled, but you could see a pinkish tint to her cheek.

“Then I’ll give you what you want and more~”

_I'll show you things you've never done_  
Hold my hand  
I'll make you feel like never before 

Her hand went to yours, allowing you to clutch it as she positioned the length at your entrance, waiting until you took a deep breath before she pushed it in. You let out a small cry, gripping her hand tightly as you felt a little pain. 

When she was completely inside, she paused for a few beats before she began to move in and out slowly, allowing you to grow accustomed to the size and feel. 

You had to take a shaky breath so that you could finally ask her to go faster, to beg her to move more, this slow pace feeling far too torturous. She offered a chuckle in reply before she slammed into you, her rhythm growing harsh and fast, making you cry out with each one.

_You're all mine  
I'll make you feel like you're the one_

It felt so good, the pain now long gone as you were filled over and over with Reina’s length, felt yourself becoming overwhelmed with pleasure. You had known of course sex would feel good, but you had not thought it would be this good, this amazing.

You were so out of it, now, you almost didn’t hear her speak.

_Say my name_

__

__

_“Call my name.”_

“Reinaaa,” you said, more moan than actual word.

“Now that won’t do, love. I’ll have to punish you.”

_All I wanna do is hear you scream in pain _

__

__

_So do it for me_

The hand not holding yours moved to your hip digging in as her lips went to your neck, kissing it before her she bit down hard as she thrust in, making you scream out.

She began to move slower as she licked at the blood that began to slip from your throat, going between kissing and licking the wound.

_Say my name_

__

__

_I promise I'll love you if you do it  
So do it for me _

“Say it.”

“Reina,” you said, your voice a little clearer, though filled with even more desperation than before.

“Good~”

And with that, she picked up her pace, your cries growing louder and your hips thrusting with hers and your vision growing blurrier until-

You screamed her name out as you came, uncaring if others heard, at least during that moment.

Your breaths were ragged as you came back down, as she slowly came into focus once more. Her hand brushed away the stray hairs on your face before she kissed your forehead.

“How was it, darling?”

You gave her a slightly shaky smile.

“That was pretty good, but do you got anything else to show me.”

She smirked.

“Oh, I’m sure I’ll think of something, as long as it means I’ll hear you calling my name in such a lovely way again~”

  



End file.
